The Town's Ugliest
by Kiro Kyagari
Summary: The town of Lotus is a beautiful place. Everyone that is seen by the tourist's eye is so sweet and cute. Everyone loves the cute characters, but no one likes to think of the town's ugliest villagers who live there as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Take a good look

Somewhere close, yet distant to reality, there was the small town of Lotus. When arriving upon this flattering place, most might have thought it was unreal, fake, or for show, because of its beautiful features such as rare flowers and cute buildings. But even though it seemed like the average vacation spot, sure enough there were tiny, cozy homes scattered among the many tourist attractions. The other dazzling thing that stood out in the fantasy-like town were its residents. They all were adorable little fur balls of joy or mystical looking beauties. Or so everyone thought. All towns have their secrets and Lotus was no different. It used its charm and looks to hide the real hideous image.

Because the town was jam-packed with sights, the visitors would often find themselves running happily in circles. That was good for the town, because one wrong step could lead its tourists to the homes of the outcasts. These were villagers no one even gave a chance after looking at their outside image, so they only had each other. There were only four of them, but they still lived in foul conditions; told only to see the town at night, given the tiny space of an already small town to have their stores, fields, and shelter. On special days, they were allowed to hand in their cash, to get a mystery gift. All of them looked forward to this, as they only had a few, ragged possessions. But they had each and nothing to lose, so it wasn't as bad for some of them.

Of course, Kabuki, had no idea of this town's real side, so he joyfully got off the train, just to be invited to a lockdown.

"Oi, why's it so dark…and closed _off_? I thought this town had open fields!" Kabuki had been complaining to a stranger that was next to him for the whole train ride and she had had enough, sighing as he opened his mouth as soon as they stepped off the already gone train.

"Shut up, idiot," She flicked her pink ears to show him she was annoyed and swatted her tail, "Besides, you'll have enough to complain about soon enough."

Kabuki gave her a glare, "And what's that supposed to mean?" His question was answered with a smirk and he got even more annoyed then he should have, "When I ask a question you better-"

He was stopped when something eagerly came running up the train station.

"FREYA!OMG!" A small, squirrel, yet just as much of a prick as 'Freya' practically flew up the stairs and glomped her friend. After she finally gave her bestie (Kabuki guessed by the way they acted towards each other) some space, she eyed up the striped cat with a narrowed, blunt looking stare.

"…who's that?" She snorted.

"Some crooked face who's been nonstop talking to me since I got on the train." She replied in a bit of a whisper, yet Kabuki heard it just fine.

"You know it's usual for animals like him." The squirrel replied as she smirked Kabuki's way.

"I guess I can't help how pretty I am." She giggled a sour giggle before gripping her luggage and following her friend down the stairs.

Kabuki took this as his que to find town hall and quickly found himself get lost among the many pink roses. He sighed, wishing he had picked up a map. Just as he was about to consider camping, a voice sounded behind him and he felt his worry slowly fade away.

"Good sir, I've never seen a face like yours around these parts, might you be looking for the hotel? I can lead you." This unicorn guy seemed nice. His voice fitted his pretty figure and the smile he gave was warm and welcoming. Kabuki hated to admit it, but he was seriously glad this blue furred hero came to help him.

"A-actually, I'm a new resident. I'm looking for the homes?" Kabuki found it a little hard to talk to this beauty, but managed to hold his ground.

"Oh? My apologies, good sir," His squinted eyes narrowed a bit, "Allow me to show you the way. I'll make sure to take you where you _belong_."

Kabuki bowed a thank you and let the unicorn prince lead him elsewhere. The sky had gotten considerably darker, but the pair wove in and out of crazy paths just fine.

Suddenly, his guide stopped, making it easy for Kabuki to bump into him (which he did.) He thought that the other was shivering a bit, as his body sent one, two, three shivers from horn to hoof.

"This is as far as I go, but I'm sure the other villagers will help you." His voice had turned bitter and when Kabuki looked back at him in worry, he had already disappeared.

"This is why I don't trust others…" Kabuki grumbled at himself while he stomped forward, trying to get to the closest home he could find.

There were only four homes in this part of Lotus and they were all way smaller than the ones he'd seen in central Lotus. They were also pretty beat up and worn down, like slaves who would never get a break. None of the villagers were home either and it pissed Kabuki off. How was he supposed to enjoy a nice, relaxed life in the hot spot town of Lotus when he couldn't even get to his house?

At least there was a light from a bonfire he could stare at while he searched with his eyes for help. Wait… bonfire?!

Instinct lead Kabuki closer and sure enough it was a bonfire. Raspy voices and cackles were faintly heard as he was lead closer. There was also a little smell of stale food in the air and Kabuki didn't know why he smiled. He'd been stuck on a stupid ass train for at least two hours, teased by petite jerks, and finally led halfway into a dump by a unicorn who didn't even know the first rule on how to be a guide.

 _It's a_ _dump, Kabuki, get your head out of your ass_ , he growled at himself one last time before attempted to make an awkward scene in front of who knows what many villagers.

Once he stepped into the clearing, all eyes were on him.

"My apologies for ruining your peaceful night, but it appears I have lost my way and I'd like it if…" Kabuki always had trouble on that last part, "…if I could get some assistance from someone who knows their way around here."

There was a silence, but that was broken by the smallest of the four village members gathered around the fire.

"Hey there, brother…why doncha come and have a seat. You much be tired from your trip." Once he could make out the face who was offering her(?) seat to him, he shuttered; her face was a little cute, minus her boyish cut hair, but all that cuteness was quickly gobbled up by the huge unibrow that sat above her eyes, yet that didn't seem to bother her.

"T-thank you, I give you my utmost respect." That was a lie. There was no way in hell Kabuki would surrender to the small monster on the squirrel's face.

A stripped cat quickly put her face near Kabuki's, studying every inch of his pelt with eager eyes.

"Ohhh, another cat! How fascinating!" Kabuki already hated her. It was her raspy voice that he had heard, already he hated the owner of it, and he just had more reasons now. Others say Kabuki has a messed up face, but the way her nostrils flared up and the creepy smile she gave off made him feel more confident in his own looks. And that was saying something.

A pig with a large scar on his face snorted with hate as he told the overly excited kitty to calm down. " Yo, Tabby, get away from him. Learn respect, ok?"

 _Finally_ someone could agree with him and Kabuki already knew the two of them would hit it off.

Kabuki almost forgot there was another one there.

"OK, I realize all of you are excited, but _please_ calm yourselves. There is much to learn and I'd hate having the burden of knowing my friends can't use manners."

He seemed like a gentlemen and his voice was welcoming, but as soon as Kabuki turned to face him, he almost had a heart attack. The dude looked like a god damn clown! Who puts on _that much_ make-up anyway?

Before Kabuki could say anything, the clown sheep spoke again, sounding genuine. "Ah, I must have frightened you with my looks, but I assure you, it's OK. I'm not a scary clown."

So he _did_ have weird hobbies.

As soon as Kabuki regained his pride in speaking, he let his curiosity get the best of him and he began to ask away to the group.

"What's with you guys anyway? Why are all of you sitting around this fire and not at your homes? What's _with_ your homes? They look so beat up, you shouldn't be there. All of you seem so happy, yet you don't seemed bothered by the state of your neighborhood at all."

"Calm down man, we just like to chill 'round the fire when we get lonely, y'know?" Ms. Unibrow spoke.

"That's a little rude, you meanie! _I_ for sure like my home, just so you know. Let us street cats do what we want." Tabby chimed in, making Kabuki seem like a bad guy.

"Settle down, beauties, he's new." The sheep clown set Kabuki an apologetic look before calming the girls down.

"Take a good hard look at us, newbie." The scared pig grunted, slightly annoyed, yet proud to share some wisdom.

Kabuki looked at the whole group and everyone seemed to have one thing in common even though they were all completely different, all of them were somewhat ugly.

 _Kinda like me_ … Kabuki had bowed in apology and stood up to leave because he had obviously upset the balance of peace here, when Pietro (they had all shared their names.) made him stay.

"It's fine, we're all used to it," He sighed softly, a little sad at his state in life then smiled once more, " I guess you're still not used to it, but we'll teach you they ways of life here."

Kabuki hissed under his breath. Yeah, the usually bully would tell him his face was jacked, but Kabuki wasn't _ugly_. He was just unusual. He hated the fact that everyone else nodded and shared fake tears here.

"He can stay with me." Rasher still had that unpleased look in his face, but he smiled anyways (which,mind you, was like something that had come out of a horror movie.) and helped Kabuki from his seat.

The group of tight friends said their goodbyes as each of them headed their separate ways and Kabuki blindly followed a stranger for the _second_ time this day. He had a little bit of hope that his life wouldn't turn out so bad.

He crushed that hope immediately.

"Here we are," Rasher grumbled as they came upon a dented house made from rusty scrap metal, "welcome to your new home. I hate guests, but you seem like the ideal roommate."

Kabuki was given a ratty old blanket and a cushion with no cush and was told to sleep on the thin mattress laid on the scrappy carpet. Kabuki held himself together, told himself not to complain, but he tossed and turned with no avail.

"Rasher?" Kabuki called out into the darkness. He was cold and he wondered if the old pig had any more blankets. But one way or another it was useless. Rasher was fast asleep and had the same crappy kind of blanket as his new buddy. Kabuki soon began feeling _sorry_ for him and his friends. They all had personality and still were nice in their own ways. It made Kabuki want to punch which ever town superior had done this to them. They deserved better.

Kabuki let his mind dawdle on this, himself finally managing a tired yawn and he drifted off into an uncomfortable rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lockdown

 _There were yellow eyes glittering in the darkness and voices filled Kabuki's head. Just great, a nightmare common in bland films. The nightmare didn't bother Kabuki, he just recited to himself over and over that it was a stupid freaking dream and he'd wake up soon._

 _Only he didn't wake up and Kabuki fell deeper into the pit of insanity the dream had wanted him to be in. He only lost his cool when he saw Hazel, Tabby, Pietro, and Rasher dragging him down with him._

" _Looks are everything..." They chanted, "You're ugly so join us down here…"_

 _Kabuki had been dragged down deeper, but he started to give up… But Kabuki never gives up!_

" _Stop fighting your true destiny…" His new friends had started spitting insults again, "Join us, you'll like it better here."_

 _Kabuki turned his head. Each of his friends had paired up and were pulling one leg for each pair, thinking that would stop Kabuki from struggling. They were wrong._

" _Kabuki…join us…"_

" _join us, man."_

" _Yeah, buddy, c'mon."_

" _Kabuki…Kabuki…"_

 _Their voices rung louder and louder, like a large fly creeping into a nearby ear. All he heard was his name thrown into an endless time loop. He couldn't even hear himself think straight, but he still refused to give up._

" _Kabuki…."_

 _The chants sounded more violent, trying their best to get across their point even if they were in earshot._

"KABUKI!"

Kabuki's eyes snapped open at once. He wasn't being sucked into darkness. He wasn't alone with tons of enemies hanging onto him for dear life. He was just in Rasher's stuffy home, awoken from a bad dream.

"Sorry, I had a dream." The shooken cat yawned, arching his back as he sat up.

"Well, you gotta come outside. The town's mayor wants you." Rasher sighed. There was a faint glimpse of sorrow in his voice.

"Sure."

* * *

Instead of Rasher, Kabuki was accompanied by Pietro. He found it rather relaxing, not having to worry about Tabby's Bitching or Hazel's huge unibrow.

"So, what's this for?" Kabuki asked as picked dirt out of his fur.

"Well, you're a new resident, so the town requires you to get your proof that you're a villager of Lotus and they need you to know the ground rules for a villager as yourself." Pietro explained. He didn't bother to look in Kabuki's direction; something was up.

"I hope I can get that _stupid_ blue furred flea in trouble then." Kabuki began grumbling to himself with a very worried Pietro to his side.

"You must mean Julian."

"Julian?"

"Yeah, he's respected by everyone because of his good looks and charm. Too be honest, I doubt the mayor will even try to reason with you."

"What?"

"Lotus wants beauty before personality."

Kabuki abandoned the little clump of mud on his elbow at looked up at Pietro with a horrified look on his face.

" _What_?!"

The clown sheep scratched the back of his head and gave Kabuki an unconvincing smile.

"Haven't you noticed? The better you look, the better you live." Pietro winced. "And because you don't seem happy with our living conditions, they're gonna teach you a lesson…"

"If you're saying they'll beat me up, I'll just have to run away from this town and tell someone, won't I?" Kabuki sneered at his idea, especially hoping Freya and her little rodent friend would get put in a nice orange suit.

"Why do you think the town's all locked up?"

"I thought that's how it normally was though."

"So you mean…."

"The town's on lockdown because of you."

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a bit of a long wait, I'm still just getting over my writer's block. Thank you to those of you who are reading this! Please review and leave some ideas for later chapters, I would appreciate it very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, but I am at a loss with my words.

I've given up on this series because I have lost my inspiration for writing it. I know I seem terrible for doing this, but I'm very sorry to those of you who were actually reading my story. Thank you for reading what I have put down and feel free to use this story as your own.

-Kk


End file.
